


I wish you could be here to celebrate with us

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [12]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Demeter misses Munkustrap, F/M, holiday au, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Even though everyone is celebrating at the Christmas Party, Demeter doesn't feel like celebrating the holiday. Not when Munkustrap isn't there to celebrate with her. But what happens when Bombalurina has a special surprise for her?
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I wish you could be here to celebrate with us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I was stuck between two prompts for tonight but this one won and I'm happy it did. I hand wrote the beginning and typed the rest. I do like how it turned out. Demeter doesn't feel like celebrating without her loved one and stayed in the background. I think I took inspiration from those videos when soldiers come home and holiday movies. I think both apply here. I'll let you read for yourself.   
> Prompt: I wish you could be here to celebrate with us  
> Enjoy!

The party was in full swing. Children were laughing. Adults were talking and drinking. The Christmas tree shone brightly in the corner. Music played in the background. Everyone was having a grand time.

Everyone except Demeter that is. Demeter stayed in the background away from the chatter and noise. It wasn’t that she didn't want to join in. It just felt odd. Everything felt odd. Especially when her husband, Munkustrap, wasn’t there to celebrate with her and everyone else. 

She took out her phone and switched it on. The background was of her and Munkustrap at their wedding. Oh, it was a beautiful wedding. It was one of the best days of her life. 

But the memory quickly faded and the present returned. Demeter looked around, viewing the happiness around her. She was about to get a drink with Bombalurina when her phone rang. She looked down to see that it was Munkustrap calling her.

She quickly made her way to an empty bedroom and sat on the bed. For some reason Demeter was nervous. For what reason, she didn't know exactly. 

She took a deep breath and answered the call, “Munkustrap?”

“Demeter hello!” His voice was music to her ears.

She teared up a bit but steeled herself to continue talking, “Hi How are you?”

Demeter could hear some Christmas music playing in the background, “Oh you know, we’re all trying to get our work done. Everyone seems to think I’m working too hard.”

She chuckled. “You do work too hard my dear.’

“Haha.” 

There was silence for several seconds.

Demeter spoke again but this time in a whisper. “I wish you could be here to celebrate with us.”

This time she heard the music stop suddenly from Munkustrap’s end. 

“I know Dem. I want to be there too.”

She was about to say something else until her sister knocked on the door. 

“Dem there’s someone here to see you.”

Demeter sighed, “Dear, I need to go. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Of course. Goodbye, my golden queen.”

She smiled, “Goodbye, my silver prince.”

With goodbyes said, Demeter followed her sister to the living room. “Now Bomba what is so import-” She stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened.

There stood her husband, still in his work clothes with his own smile on his face.

“What? How?”

He walked over to his wife and hugged her tight. My boss let us go earlier than we thought. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well then call me surprised.”

The two stared at each other with so much love. They were in their own little world. That was until they heard Tugger yell “Kiss!”

They looked up to see mistletoe dangling above them. 

“What do you say?” Munkustrap asked even though he knew the answer.

“I say we kiss.” Demeter kissed Munkustrap on the lips. 

“Merry Christmas Munk.”

“Merry Christmas Dem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! This story is so sappy but I love it since it makes so much sense. I also took inspiration from their pairing name for the nicknames they call each other over the phone. I don't remember where I saw it, but I thought it would fit perfectly. Especially for a human au or any other au. Hence why I didn't put human au in the tags.  
> Also, we get a bit of Tugger telling them to kiss under the mistletoe which I thought would be hilarious.


End file.
